Three Days Of Summer
by Cuccopower
Summary: What the title says. This story contains fluff.  MegaManxRoll, maybe LanxMaylu . Rated T due to authors notes, the story itself could be rated K plus or K. Currently on hiatus!
1. Day 1

Hi everyone! Summer vacation is ending soon for me. Thanks for the reviews on my latest story anyway! Those really keep me writing. Did I mention there needs to be more MegaManxRoll fanfiction? Well, now I certainly did. Most of my writings are horribly cheesy – but I don't care. I write the stuff that I want to read. ^^ This fanfiction will probably have three chapters (hence the title), which means that one chapter will resolve about one day of summer. Wheeee! Don't ask me why I come op with idioticy. One day also means one night, so you're probably going to see that aswell. Oh great, it looks like I ended up with a pretty long-winded author's note. Just one more thing; I'm not going to put any AN's in the fic except for at the beginning (which you're reading now) and the ending (which you will be reading after you've read the text). Let's just get on with the fic, shall we? :P

Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan. MegaMan belongs to their respective owner(s).

Let's get on with it already!

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in ACDC Town. The birds were singing and all was peaceful and quiet. Except at the Hikari residence.

''Lan, stop the snoring and wake up already.''

''Zzzzz...''

''Lan, wake up.''

''Zzzzzzz...''

''Lan, WAKE UP ALREADY!'' MegaMan shouted at Lan who suddenly was awake by then. ''Huhwha?'' he asked. MegaMan gave him a death stare which Lan got used to by now, though he still could be pretty terrified about it. ''Don't you remember? Last day of school. Which means you shouldn't get detention, that is, except if you want to feed all of the fishes this whole afternoon.'' stated MegaMan. ''So... how late is it?'' asked Lan. ''A quarter and then school will begin. You better hurry up, Maylu must be quite tired of waiting for you the whole time.'' Lan gulped and quickly made himself a breakfast and threw on some clothes. He bursted out of the door and saw Maylu waiting for him.

''Hey Maylu, sorry I'm late!''

''Lan... we have five minutes to go to school, so no time for apologising. Though I wondered if you would ever get out of your house.''

''Drats.''

''Are we going to move or are we going to stand still and wait, Mr. Sorry-I'm-late-so-let's-wait-even-more?''

''Why is everyone around me acting like a sarcastic punk today?''

''Shut your mouth and get moving.'' Lan eventually gave in and a smirk appeared on Maylu's face as they arrived at school just in time.

* * *

MegaMan was searching for a certain somebody on that certain somebody's webpage. Sadly enough, he couldn't find her. Except she was currently sneaking behind MegaMan. She quietly walked closer and closer and...

''Boo!''

''EEK!'' MegaMan shrieked with caused the person behind him to giggle. He turned around and then he saw Roll and couldn't help but smile. She was his best friend, and MegaMan knew that he would be an emotional wreck if he lost her. The truth was he just was in love with her – a fact that was known only by himself. He didn't even want Lan to know about it – he would be fine with keeping it a secret. MegaMan then snapped out of his daydreaming. ''You nearly gave me a heart attack!'' chuckled MegaMan. ''Awww... we won't want your heart to fail a second time, do we?'' said Roll, referring to MegaMan before he was MegaMan – When he was Hub. MegaMan just smiled. ''You know Mega,'' spoke Roll, ''You're cute when you laugh like that.'' As soon as MegaMan heard that, he instantly became beet red. ''R-Roll!'' he stuttered while Roll was giggling at all of his actions. ''Mega, you know I'm just teasing you!'' MegaMan felt relieved. ''Though you do look cute when you laugh like that.'' admitted Roll. MegaMan tried his best not to blush. ''Well... you think?'' he asked. Roll nodded and MegaMan laughed sheepishly. ''You're pretty cute, actually.'' said MegaMan. Now it was Roll's turn to blush. An awkward silence took place until Roll decided to change the subject.

''Really though, I wonder how Maylu still didn't strangle Lan. He's always quite late.''

''Yeah. He is, indeed. I always have to shout at the top of my lungs to wake him up.''

''Poor you. Do you actually get some sleep?''

''About three hours a night. Enough for me, though.''

Roll looked at MegaMan like he just ate a car. ''What?'' she shouted. ''That's insane!''

MegaMan just shrugged. ''I don't think so. 's Not like I have a choice – I have to wake Lan up, there are viruses sometimes where I need to help out, and I can't get to sleep early.'' said MegaMan. Roll then sat down next to MegaMan.

''Mega?''

''Yes?''

''Go to sleep.''

''I can't. I got to help Lan at school which is appearing to happen between now and ten minutes since school starts at half past eight. Besides, it's not like it would help to sleep on the ground with nothing to rest myself or my head on.'' This angered Roll a bit. ''Mega,'' said a determined Roll, grabbing MegaMan's face and turning it towards her, ''You need to get some sleep. Right now. '' ''Roll... But I have work to do! As a matter of fact, I have to go to-'' ''Sleep. You have to go to sleep, Mega. I'll handle the rest for you – trust me on this one.'' MegaMan then gave in. ''Fine Roll, but where can I actually sleep?'' he chuckled. ''On my shoulders or my lap.'' was the reply, causing MegaMan to blush. ''Are you okay with that?'' he asked. ''Of course I am!'' said Roll. ''Besides, I'm the one who insisted you should.'' she then stated. After about ten seconds, MegaMan was asleep on Roll's lap. Roll couldn't help but smile as she wrote an e-mail to Maylu that she shouldn't be yelling at her PET because MegaMan was asleep. She then quickly kissed MegaMan's forehead and decided to watch over him.

* * *

''Hey, Lan, I just received an e-mail. From Roll.'' said Maylu. ''Oh. I wonder what's in it?''

_From: _

_To: Maylu Sakurai_

_Subject: Ssshhh!_

_Hey Maylu! Lan is probably reading this too, so... Hey Lan! ^_^_

When MegaMan and I were talking earlier this day, I found out he doesn't sleep well at all. In fact, he sleeps three hours a day! That's INSANE! So I decided to have him sleep for once, which means no yelling at PETs. MegaMan is at your PET now (And with your PET, I mean Maylu's PET). So please don't wake him. He needs rest. Also Lan, by god's sake, please wake up sooner! MegaMan does his best to wake you up but receives absolutely no freaking response! Anyway, you have the info. If you truly need a NetNavi for a lesson, just ask me instead. It's the last day of school anyway, so it's probably going to be a happy-go-lucky day for you. :P Enjoy it!

_Roll_

''Hmm... looks like MegaMan desperately needed some rest.'' said Lan. Maylu nodded – and just as she did that, the school bell rang. Everyone sat down on their seats and waited patiently for Ms. Mari. ''Now, class,'' she said, ''As you know, it is the last day of school!'' The class cheered – especially Lan. ''So you can do whatever you want in school now – as long as you don't leave the building! You can help moving some supplies, you can netbattle, you can basically do whatever you'd like!'' The class cheered again and everyone started running in the school. That is, except for Lan and Maylu, who just walked out of the classroom instead.

''Well, no way we can netbattle now.'' laughed Lan. Maylu giggled. ''True. But Roll seriously must be worried about him. I had no idea he just slept three hours a day!'' spoke Maylu. Lan nodded in agreement. ''Yeah. I'll try my best to wake up sooner. Keyword: Try.'' Maylu giggled at Lan's comment and they started walking around school to check up on their friends.

* * *

Around 2 o'clock, MegaMan was still asleep – though it was not taking long for him to wake up. He stretched his arms and then looked up to see Roll.

''Roll! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Lan probably doesn't even know where I am! Hell, I probably have to-'' MegaMan was cut off mid-sentence by Roll. ''It's 2 o'clock. I handled the rest of the stuff – Lan and Maylu know about you and your sleeping. By the way, how did you sleep?'' Roll giggled. ''Actually, it was pretty nice! Your lap is quite comfy.'' said MegaMan, making Roll blush. ''Mega, come on!'' she said while blushing madly. MegaMan just grinned. Then, a screen appeared.

''Looks like sleepyhead is awake!'' said Lan. This angered Roll a bit. ''You're the one who's a sleepyhead! MegaMan always has to shout at the top of his lungs to wake you up! Besides, while you can just sleep, MegaMan is often awake cause there are viruses attacking. So watch your mouth!'' Lan apologised and Maylu and he agreed to get some ice-cream. After that, everyone said their goodbyes and left.

''Whew! Now it's time for vacation!'' said Lan. MegaMan grinned. ''I guess so. I'm going to get myself some real sleep for the first time in ages, so don't except me to wake you up. Good night.''

MegaMan smiled as he thought of Roll and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

So there you have it! Another story which just is pointless MegaManxRoll fluff. I'm not complaining. Maybe I like fluff too much for a boy? XD Who cares. Please R&R!


	2. Day 2

Hi everyone! As always, thanks for the reviews! So... You know, I don't have anything useful to say here. Except I tried MegaMan Star Force Dragon lately. Can I say it's just a horrible copy of the (actually fun) Battle Network games? Why yes I can – I have an opinion! Woah! :P Besides, the idea of a person and a... what was it called, Cybeast combining is horrible. Especially when they combine together to form MegaMan. Also, there needs to be a MegaMan Battle Network 7. IN ACDC TOWN. I command Capcom to make it! At least, I'd buy it. Though Battle Network 6 was the end of the series, but it would be possible to make a Battle Network 7 between BN6 and the epilogue. Too much blabber again! I should get on with the fic already, because if I keep talking like this, the fic will never begin. That's... just... silly. Disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan. Capcom does. And they're pretty damn lucky.

On with the ficz0rz!

* * *

It was the day after summer vacation started – and that means waking up as late as possible for Lan. It was vacation, after all – he didn't have to wake up at a certain point do be in time for something. MegaMan could actually get some rest too now – a fact Roll was quite happy about. When it was around half past eleven, Lan finally woke up.

''Good morning Lan, how did you sleep?'' asked MegaMan. ''Fantastic!'' grinned Lan. ''So did I.'' said his NetNavi. ''Should I tell Maylu how I feel about her?'' asked Lan. MegaMan frowned.

''You mean 'those' feelings?''

''Yep.''

''You sound pretty darn blunt about it.''

''Well, you could have noticed I had 'those' feelings for a quite long time.''

MegaMan frowned again, hoping Lan would not bring up the subject of Roll. While he wouldn't rather admit it, if there was one thing he truly detested, it was lying. He hated lies. He was one of those guys who would only want the truth and who would only tell the truth. But he'd rather not tell it to Lan, so he was thinking how to chance the subject. That is, until Lan said something. Drats.

''So, do you have 'those feelings' about Roll?'' asked Lan. Crap. ''I'd rather not say.'' said MegaMan, who was pretty satisfied with his answer. Lan, however, saw this as an invitation to tease MegaMan. ''Looks like you have a crush!'' he said. MegaMan decided just to play it cool and be calm. ''The fact that I'd rather not say doesn't automatically mean I'm in love with her.'' stated MegaMan. ''Point taken.'' said Lan, groaning. MegaMan smiled. ''Speaking of Roll, I'm going to check up on her. See ya.'' And with that, MegaMan walked away.

He then arrived at Roll's web page. He got used to it – they were best friends, after all. But when he saw Roll, one thing caught his attention.

''Roll?''

''Y-Yes?''

''Why are you crying?''

''You wouldn't understand!'' yelled Roll as she started to cry even harder. MegaMan felt like he was run over by a truck, but tried to comfort her and sat down next to her. ''I would.'' whispered MegaMan. He then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in a hug. Roll still was crying, though. ''It's just something no-one but me will understand!'' she cried out and buried her face in MegaMan's neck. MegaMan couldn't help but feel sad. His best friend and even love interest was crying. She was sad – so so was he. Though MegaMan couldn't help but blush a bit as Roll was snuggling against him. ''Roll... I promise everything is gonna be okay.'' whispered the blue NetNavi. ''You'd think?'' said Roll, looking up to MegaMan. ''I do.'' he said, just before doing something he always had wanted to do but never worked up the courage for; he pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft and tender kiss, it grew passionate. And the best part for him was that she returned the kiss.

''Roll... I love you now and I always will love you.''

''Mega, I feel the same.'' said Roll. They both smiled and hugged eachother.

* * *

''Lan, our NetNavi's are getting it on!'' giggled Maylu to her neighbour who just came over to see how she was doing.'' ''What?'' said Lan as he raced over to Maylu's PET.

_''Roll... I love you now and I always will love you.''_

_''Mega, I feel the same.''_

''Holy cow, you're right!'' shouted Lan. He couldn't help but feel quite happy for his NetNavi – he found love, after all. And it would make things a bit less stranger if he and Maylu hooked up, for sure. Lan then suggested to go to the park or something. Maylu agreed and they both walked off to the park. They then sat down on a bench.

''First day of the vacation and I'm already freaking bored.'' complained Lan. Maylu grinned. ''Well, at least I am around.'' she said. Lan smiled. ''You better be, I don't want to see you moving to another town or city.''

''I'm not going to.''

''That's good to hear.''

After a while, the sun started to set down. The two then thought it was time to go home – It's not like their parents would allow them to stay outside for the rest of the night. Lan said goodbye to Maylu – Maylu said the same and hugged her childhood friend which caused him to blush. They then went to their houses. Lan waited for MegaMan to come back. After a while, he did.

''Looks like I was right about your crush!'' said Lan, sticking out his tongue. MegaMan blushed. ''True, but now it's time for me to tease about your crush.'' he said. Lan quickly changed the subject. ''I'm going to sleep now. Good night.''

''Good night.''

As Lan fell asleep, MegaMan couldn't help but smile cause of today. He then drifted to sleep himself, eagerly awaiting what's to come in his life.

* * *

Sorry for the shortyness. You see, I had writer's block halfway through this chapter. So... I'm asking you! Are there any things you would like to see in this story? I have one idea that's quite obvious to happen. (No, it's not a breakup.)

While I'm at it: Review responding time!

LeaveFishysWishbones: Aw, thanks! I'm not the only one though.

Cocoacharm15: I'm sorry to disappoint you... This story is going to be fluffier than fluff. That sounded quite silly, didn't it?

YiPrincess: I don't know how I survive it, either. I think it's just because I like writing these kinds of fanfiction.

Well, that's it for now! I'm off to eat lunch. Please R&R! Thanks!


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I just found out that 'hooking up' was something... very different than what I thought. And I used it in some stories. I thought it ment 'getting together' or something like that... but hooking up is more like getting _in_ together. ZING! See what I did there? (Oh crap, I really need to change the rating of this story to T). The next chapter is basically going to be the last chapter of this story, and what can I say? This must be the fluffiest story I've ever written. So why is it going to be the next chapter that is the last? It is because I'm going on a hiatus. It is because I have absolutely no inspiration, and it kinda helps that summer, well, is over. I'm really sorry, but otherwise you'd get a boring chapter, and I don't want it to be boring at all. So for the last time for now: Review responding!

YiPrincess: That was pretty much the idea, yes. So you can except what's going to happen in the chapter after my hiatus. :P

LeaveFishysWishbones: Thank you very much! :3 I should indeed change the rating to T (as I did while uploading this 'chapter'), especially because of this authors note. :P

a better name: I know, I portrayed Roll a bit out of character, didn't I? :P But then again, I only watched a few episodes of the tv show and only truly played Battle Network 5 (and some beginning parts from other Battle Networks)

So... that's it for now. Until next time!


End file.
